F Rank
by Shiro Mugi
Summary: Being a shy girl has it's perk and downsides. Being a rich student in a school where their first priority was perfection? even worse. It was a never ending circle of fake, till she see them, the rainbow in the court where she felt she belong. But, is it? or this is just a scenery waiting to pass her, like before?
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

**F Rank**

 _ **ShiroMugi**_

 _Summary : Being a shy girl has its perk and down side. But as those two hold their hand to her, she could only drown in their deep eyes, not letting go or to move forward._

 _Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the plot and OC._

 **{Don't like, don't read}**

* * *

 _"Human, it come to our attention that this will be the last world you must travel with"_

 _'B but, why?'_

 _"It is a world filled with unnatural people running their life with passion also dark desire. It is a matter of which side you do partake in"_

 _'...How?'_

 _"By weaving your life thoughtfully with the purity you shone. If you were to belong to the light, you may live your life there. But-"_

 _'If I were to fell into the darkness of desire, prepare to be the servant of death... forever'_

 _"It seems you already understood, human. Good luck"_

* * *

Sitting alone wasn't something she'd appreciated, but her lack of social life has create a hole between people who think more about their social standing. And they thought that she's just some arrogant student no less!

It wasn't because she's poor, its the opposide if she may say it. It's because she's too shy to put up with their mindless chatter, mot that she will ever say such thing to them.

"...Thank you," she said as she gave back the revised file, leaving them for the class representative to make an immediate announcement.

"No problem, Setokaicho-san," they bowed before putting on a fake smile, leaving her alone for the upcoming vacation that await the next day.

She sighed, having nothing to do for the time being. Without much vigor she prepare herself for the ride home, working on her homework while doing so.

* * *

"Congratulation, Reikuroishi-sama," praise a woman -her current homeroom teacher- with a fake smile and a very bad glint on her eyes.

She internally snorted, the teacher greed are sickening. But the policy and etique mannerism that her parent has forced her to be as polite as possible.

How unfairly hypocrite.

"...Thank you, Yasazuki-sensei," and she politely bow with a smile plastered on her pale unblemished face. The principal led them to the front of the school, partaking in the photo session of 'the best student' for she'd manage to be levels ahead of other student -meaning that she'd just skipped grade to middle school and immediately accepted in an elite school of Tokyo.

Unfortunately, this is Kyoto. So she need to pack and move out of here.

"Congratulation, Reikuroishi-sama. You manage to make this school proud with your perfect grade and premature leave of elementary school."

"Thank you for your appreciate, principal."

And with some more photo session, she's being released from elementary school to the middle school -that she surely didn't enjoy.

Unfortunately for her-

'Goodbye, Kyoto...'

-she'd need to move to Tokyo for it.

* * *

 _Wahoo~ finally I post it! *sob*_

 _I'm reaaaaly sorry for the delay, and We will update the other stories (if we have any ideas, that is). Sooo, do you like the first chapter? I'm sorry if I were harsh with my opening word... But enjoy yourself_

Fun fact: If you decipher the word "Shiro Mugi" into "Shiro Muji", then the meaning change into "White koi fish"!

 _ **ShiroMugi**_ [6/21/2015]


	2. Chapter 2: School

**F Rank**

 ** _ShiroMugi_**

 _Summary_ _: Being a shy girl has its perk and downside. But as those two hold their hands to her, she could only drown in their deep eyes, not letting go or to move forward._

 _Disclaimer_ _: I don't own anything except the plot and the OC._

 **{Don't like, don't read}**

* * *

 _"Do you already forgot your sole purpose of being send into this world, human?"_

 _'...I have not'_

 _"Good, for fate has decided for you to have another task to this world of living"_

 _'What is it?'_

 _"It is to gather an unique group of men with the ability to make a ball soar across the field, to make people feel their passion from just sight"_

 _'...As you wish'_

* * *

 **'This is ridiculous.'**

Where could she search a group of MEN if she were in a private school for GIRLS.

And her parents hasn't notified her for these suppose to be her 'future'!

"Now minna-san, please introduce yourself in front of the class. Tell us about you and your hobby, ok?" her homeroom teacher, Sazagawa-sensei, said with her cheery face that only make her more irritated.

 **'Utterly ridiculous.'**

* * *

 **'When in this school, it is best to gather information of a sport with a ball that can fly across the court.'**

"Reikuroishi-san, can you bring this folder to the gym? It's near the entrance of the school," said one of the upperclassmen teacher.

"...Hai" _perfect_

Now she have an access to enter the gym, where she could search this 'flying ball' that seem to interest the reaper.

As she walk away, a pair of eyes that belong to the teacher from before bore to her head. "So, she's the suppose to be accelerated student? I'd thought it will be a giant, not some petty little girl in our school uniform."

"Sss... you haven't seen her grade yet. She got a perfect score for both the academic and non-academic premiere!"

"Really? Are the school quality went down just for that little girl?"

"Hush, her parents are the ever perfect Reikuroishi after all, it is expected of her."

"Mmm... Then I'd test her myself."

"Don't went too far, Kakemi-sensei. She's but a child!"

"Of course not, _Sazagawa-sensei_."

* * *

Finish! well, in one or two chapter the KnB character will be out so~ wait till then!

 _ **ShiroMugi**_ [6/25/2015]


	3. Chapter 3: Transfer

**F Rank**

 _ **ShiroMugi**_

 _Summary:_ _Being a shy girl has its perk and downside. But as those people hold their hands to her, she could only drown in their deep eyes, not letting nor to move forward._

 _Disclaimer:_ _I don't own anything except the plot and OC._

 **{Don't like, don't read}**

* * *

 _"Have you decide your mind, human? for I was not a patient person"_

 _'...Yes, Shinigami-sama'_

 _"Good, surely you must find the answer to my riddle by now, human"_

 _'Of course, for I am no fool to not find it'_

 _"Then I wish the god may protect you from the trouble of the mundane world"_

* * *

"Reikuroishi-san, welcome to the accelerated class. I'm Kakemi-sensei and I will test you myself to decide your readiness for the program. Please don't disappoint me," she said with venom dripping in her voice.

She'd tried everything, from making every work for her harder than necessary to making false accusation just to prove Sazagawa-sensei statement are wrong. Reikuroishi Rei are a figure to be envied about, wealth and a genius are the things she have that openly draped for her in her way of 'superiority'.

Even her, as a teacher, felt threatened by her perfectionism.

"...Yes." That face, that doll like face that she hide behind a worn glasses never falter her inner beauty that shimmer even in the darkness.

She's the creature of light, while her ugly jealousy drove her into the darkness.

But, with _these_ form in her hand, she'd surely getting rid of her, and _fast_.

"If you were succeed in this test, I'm sure _you_ can transfer from here _forever,"_ she sneered before throwing the stack of paper to the only student in this class. It is already appearance that the questions there are far more advanced than that of a middle schooler should learn.

 **'Now what do you do, huh? I make sure that every questions in there are for the college student in their final semester, ha!'** her smirk were sinister enough to make people outside the room get a chill down to their spine. **'I'm sure even _you_ couldn't work on that one!'**

But, much to her outraged mind, the student in question work all the question without trouble, seemingly not interested enough to see her angry red face above her.

* * *

"Congratulations, Reikuroishi-san. You manage to get flying color mark for your grade."

She only bow to the principal as he ramble about one thing to another, preferably talking about himself and his youth than anything else.

"As promised, you were to transfer to Teiko middle school-"

"Reikuroishi-sama, please this way," her chauffeur said, cutting down anything the principal choose to said.

"...Thank you." And she got inside her luxurious car, preparing for the day tomorrow.

"Reikuroishi-sama, your cousin ask for your permission to escort you tomorrow to school."

"Let him be," she imagine his smiling face, his eyes brightened and no doubt he will swarm around her, asking about sweet and stuff.

 **'Aa, it's good to be like him for once in a while... He's so carefree that it was blinding sometimes~'**

* * *

 _Finish~ share your mind and critique will you?_

 _ **ShiroMugi**_ [6/26/2015]


	4. Chapter 4: Teiko

**F Rank**

 ** _ShiroMugi_**

 _Summary:_ _Being a shy girl has its perk and downside. But as those people hold their hands to her, she could only drown in their deep eyes, not letting go nor to move forward._

 _Disclaimer:_ _I don't own anything except the plot and OC._

 **{Don't like, don't read}**

* * *

 _"It is good that you finally can come to term about your mission, preferring to do it first than most"_

 _'...Thank you'_

 _"But, as I know how hard to find something without missing anything, I give you another clue"_

 _'Yes?'_

 _"These group has four people, that later will become a sixth-man group of_ Basketball"

 _'Thank you, for your consolation'_

* * *

"Rei-chan! Hisashiburi ne~ you were as cute as ever!" tackled a young girl with pink hair that suddenly appear behind her.

Tried to balancing herself while making her cousin to not fall was hard, but fortunately an arm safe them from the nasty fall.

"Oi! you could fall you know!" said the owner of the fall, his other hand holding his schoolbag and a ball.

'I isn't that, a basketball?'

While the two argue after -finally- her cousin, Satsuki, left her alone, she tried to sneak out of their range.

Keyword, _tried._

"Oi, where are you going, shorty."

"Where to, Rei-chan?"

And she could only sigh in resignation, accepting her fate as the two hold her hand without letting go.

 _'Wait, do I even know him? Why'd Satsuki been close to him? Is there something I missing?'_

* * *

"How was class today, Rei-chan?" ask Momoi as she noted something in her note book, not even touching her lunch that sat at her lap.

"It is fine, and you?" she'd need to know this male standing in her cousin life.

"It's boring~ I don't know why you could get perfect score, always!"

"But you get good grade, as I recall your first year report," and she giggle at her cousin antic, it was quite enjoyable to see her cousin in such mood.

"Mmpmm! Fine, you win this round!"

She could only sweatdrop at the display of childishness, seeing other people glance their way.

'Since when did we set up a contest?'

* * *

"Reikuroishi-san, can you deliver this files to the 2-A?"

"Of course, sensei."

And she walk toward the second corridor, she saw a whole group of female being squealing in delight and a mob of blonde hair.

'Not my business.'

And she left, never seeing that pair of eyes follow her movement to the stairs.

* * *

"Sensei, may I come in?" she ask politely to the teacher in front.

"Thank you for delivering this files, Reikuroishi-san."

"It is fine." and she bow before leaving, glancing at the direction of a certain red head that was taking note from the board.

 _'Three's already found...'_

* * *

Finish! What do you think? is it bad? Critique are welcomed!

 _ **ShiroMugi**_ [6/28/2015]

AN: By the way, my exam are over and I get to pass! Waahooo! Now I'm a third grade at middle school!


	5. Chapter 5: Kise

**F Rank**

 ** _ShiroMugi_**

 _Summary_ _: Being a shy girl has its perk and downside. Being a rich student in a school where their first priority was perfection? even worse. It was a never ending circle of fake, till she see them, the rainbow in a court where she felt she belong._

 _Disclaimer_ _: I don't own anything except the OC and the plot._

 **{Don't like, don't read}**

* * *

Its been weeks since her first day as a freshmen in middle school, Teiko to be precise. Blending to the people around her seem to be near impossible, but she manage it somehow. She now went to the basketball court daily, being friends with the manager and freshmen starter did that to you.

This time, instead of watching her friend playing basketball, she's to recruit a blonde man with equally bright eyes that usually linger inside his classroom, as what Akashi-san said.

She still shiver at the way he worded every syllable, like it was made to perfection.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _She just set aside her book bag when Akashi made his way to her. "Reikuroishi, can you recruit Kise for the basketball club, you seem to be close to him." And she didn't even know if it was a question, a statement, or an order! her ear went buzzing from her overthinking as she went from calm to one hundred percent_ not _calm. She panicked._

 _"There we goes again..." said Satsuki as she sigh and held her clipboard tighter, already bored by their confrontation._

 _"Again?" Daiki ask as he finished his warm ups, sweat cling to his dark skin as his eyes went to the two._

 _"Yes, every time she's not prepared for something or she panicked, she went from calm to a stuttering mess in an instant. I though she already outgrown that months ago..." and they continue to watch the black haired female made some stuttering sentence that they can't really decipher at all._

 **End of flashback**

* * *

 _What to do-_

"Reikuroishicchi~!" and that person tackle her into a hug, she almost fell from the impact but fortunately -or not- the person hands keep her from the fall.

 _Why does it feel like deja vu?_

"You were as cute as ever~" and her face lost its composure, once again, _she panicked_.

"W w wha are you d d do ing?" there, she lost it, _again_.

"I can never get tired from that!" and he laughted at her missery while the female students around already trying to kill her with their glare.

 _Remember, this is for basketball team, this is for your cousing, this is for, Shinigami-sama..._

And she suck up her nerve and the well went break loose.

* * *

"W what happen to you two?!" ask a horrified Satsuki as she quickly made her way there, examining the two mess in front of her.

Rei arms, legs, and face were full of scratch mark and even some were bleeding, while one of her shoes went missing and her uniform were unrecognized.

While Kise, even if he didn't get any scratch nor bleed in any way, doesn't look much better.

"I I I brough him..." and Rei feel to the ground, making the whole court panic on her wake.

When they look at Kise for explanation, he shook his head, clearly its terrifying enough for the usually happy blonde to be quite and not bubbling around.

"D don't ask..."

* * *

Done~ sorry for not updating at all the past... 23 or so days~ *sob*

 _ **ShiroMugi**_ [7/23/2015]


	6. Chapter 6: Change

**F Rank**

 ** _ShiroMugi_**

 _Summary:_ _Being a shy girl has it's perk and downsides. Being a rich student in a school where their first priority was perfection? even worse. It was a never ending circle of fake, till she see them, the rainbow in the court where she felt she belong._

 _But, is it? or this is just a scenery waiting to pass her, like before?_

 _Disclaimer:_ _I don't own anything except the OC and the plot._

 _A/N: Sorry for miss spelling or something like that._

 **{Don't like, don't read}**

* * *

 _'It's been awhile, since shinigami-sama took his time to talk with me...'_ she though while mindlessly mark the papers in front of her.

Yes, being a Reikuroishi she is, the position in becoming the student council were almost 100 percent sure.

But _not_ being a vice president.

Her parents gave her the cold shoulder for more than a week before they actually knew the reason why their prized child didn't make it to be the president.

An _Akashi._

And it certainly was enough for her parents to forgive her, not that she really want to be treated as if she's the world next ruler. They seems to be rather fond of this particular family. And with the knowledge that the two of us were _at the same school_ -even if I were a grade under him, now being a second year- they decide that _we should see each other more often to get close_ and _become comfortable with each other._

If I were allowed to curse, I will be ranting the world up and down with all the sailors blush like a school girl for the _not appropriated_ vocabulary that a middle high school girl _shouldn't_ talk about.

Please notice my sascram, thank you.

After the agonizing long session of paperwork-marking, some detour to the gym won't hurt anyone, right?

Now, as clince as this is, I manage to bump into a male person, whose kind face and built exterior were familiar to me.

And no, this is no fairytale, but-

"Pei nii-sama!" -I'd manage to bump into _my dearest Pei nii-sama._

"Whoa! Rei, you've certainly grow, aren't you?" and Pei nii-sama laugh while a suppressed a blush that fight to creep up my cheek, even if I knew this is a loosing battle from the start.

* * *

From the sidelines, the ever rambucious rainbow players were hiding behind a corner, near enough to see the two but too far to actually hear the conversation. It was weird, considering their different profanities and idealist but _they didn't even make a sound_. They didn't shout, didn't talk, didn't eat, didn't move and they certainly _didn't breathe_ for what seem to be a long time now.

Their eyes glued to the only other female that become close to them talk and worse, _blush_ to the stranger -for them- in front of her.

It was hard to say but, never in their life they can make her blush and earn those adoring gaze she freely gave to the male in question. It wasn't that they think of her in a romantically way at all,

It was more like their possession being taken from them _right under their nose_.

And they decide that it wasn't a good feeling _at all_.

But, seeing her laugh freely like that, without any guard that she so preciously take care about crumble under this man loving gaze, they couldn't help but to froze in place.

It was their goal now, to make her only to see them like that, to beat the man at their game, judging by his sport bag with basketball print in them.

 _They will make sure that she will only gave that gaze away only to them._

* * *

 _'This feels different...'_ she though as she sees them practice in the court, now that Haizaki-san retired from the team, Kise-san can take his position and become apart of what the school had expected of them, the _Generation of Miracle._

She, no doubt, was proud of them.

Was, that's a past tense.

They only slaughter each other now, never getting that passion from playing the game they loved so much.

 _'Where did they all go to...?'_

And she lost it.

* * *

Finish! my brother were now arrived from their trip, so no update!

Sorry! I'm so sorry!

 **ShiroMugi** [8/13/2015]


	7. Chapter 7: Resolve

**F Rank**

 ** _ShiroMugi_**

 _Summary:_ _Being a shy girl has it's perk and downsides. Being a rich student in a school where their first priority was perfection? even worse. It was a never ending circle of fake, till she see them, the rainbow in the court where she felt she belong._

 _But, is it? or this is just a scenery waiting to pass her, like before?_

 _Disclaimer:_ _I don't own anything except the OC and the plot._

 _A/N: Sorry for miss spelling or something like that._

 **{Don't like, don't read}**

* * *

"Kuro-senpai," she said as the phantom resident of Teiko took his time in the vast growing team that _Seirin_ manage to make of, seeing that they're a team made only little over a few months.

 _'Maybe, this is what shinigami-sama search for...'_ she thought as her mind blew her the image of disappointment that shinigami-sama send her way.

 _'A team that can make your heart warmth, with the wish of future lay in the hand... of the team, not the ace...'_ her perception was wrong all over, since the scratch.

It make her glower in embarrassment.

"Hai?" And it took even _Kuroko_ to open her eyes to what the prodigies of court became.

"Do you think, I make a mistake all along?"

He only sent her a wishful smile, a smile that spoke volume than word. "I believe, that everyone make a mistake in these..."

A tear manage to slip past her eyes, her mind a jumble of though at once.

 _She cannot handle this._

* * *

Graduation came and gone, now they've went into different school altogether.

She, instead, stay behind in these building that once have such wonderful memories with the rainbow team of prodigies in the sport that suppose to grew them together, like an air in the earth.

She's, after all, a grade under them. Even if she want to, she can't skip grade more than twice, courtesy by her parents.

She work hard, harder than anyone.

She put on late night studies _every day,_ just so that her parents would be proud of her.

She get to practice thrice time than the others so that she could keep up with them, to be their support when they're down, to understand and keep the passion inside them burning _alive._

This was for nothing, after all.

"..."

A ringing sound feel to her ears, a shaky hand went down to her pocket before she saw the screen of her flat phone.

"Pei nii-sama?" her mood lift up a bit, if only to hear her dear _nii-sama_ speak was a feat in itself.

She gingerly tell him everything that bother her, voicing all the thing that her mind smeared about, sharing him with her deepest memories of _the people she once called friends of_.

* * *

"Kuro-senpai, do you think... that they can come back?"

"...I don't know, but I belief that they will come back to the basketball we all know about, the basketball which we all play as a team," his eyes got that wishful glint again, voicing his longing to their past, _together_.

Rei only smiled in return, a bit relieved that someone hasn't given up, yet. "Then, I'll support you all, _like in the past._ "

They can only hope that their past team still have a lingering feel of sanity and a bit of piece of passion they shared toward the sport they love so much.

* * *

Done... I really need a life outside... T^T

 **ShiroMugi** [8/23/2015]


End file.
